Mi dulce preferido
by Mist221b
Summary: Mycroft quiere descubrir nuevos dulces que puedan llegar a ser su favorito, para ello tendrá que probar todos y cada uno de ellos. Un día aparece un detective inspector de Scotland Yard bastante atractivo que llamara su atención, Mycroft no dudara en querer probarlo. ¡Regalo para Breyito!


**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BREYITO! **_(aunque un poquito tarde)_

¡Espero que te guste! :D

_El dulce favorito de Mycroft es una parte de Greg..._

**Mi dulce favorito**

* * *

El primer dulce que Mycroft había comido había sido un trozo de tarta, de queso para más señas, tenía menos de un año y su madre, enternecía por tal acto, no había dudado en grabar aquel momento.

Las viejas imágenes muestran como un rechoncho Mycroft Holmes alargaba una de sus regordetes brazos hasta alcanzar el objeto de su deseo. La señora Holmes no pudo dejar de reír al ver al pequeño abriendo los ojos encantado cuando la tarta había llegado a sus labios.

Desde ese momento y hasta sus seis años la tarta de queso había sido su favorita de otros tantos dulces que habían caído en sus manos. Mycroft solo tenía un pequeño propósito en su corta vida, y era llegar a casa para comerse la deliciosa tarta que su madre le preparaba junto a su preciado té.

Este pequeño ritual que Mycroft realizaba se vio interrumpido por una de las visitas de su madre al médico, al parecer iba a tener un hermanito, por lo que tuvo que quedarse a cargo de la niñera Susan, quien no sabía preparar una tarta de queso en condiciones ¡habrase visto!

-¿Qué te parece si te preparo una tarta de chocolate? –le pregunto con voz sedosa.

Mycroft lo medito unos momentos sabiendo que tenía poco tiempo para que comenzase su hora de la lectura. Finalmente acepto no muy convencido.

Y oh señor como se agradece por ello. La tarta de chocolate era lo mejor del mundo, se molesto así mismo por haberla ignorado durante tanto tiempo y se prometió no volver a subestimar una tarta ni ningún dulce.

Durante los siguientes años siguió probando dulces experimentando con los sabores, comía cada día que podía, cada vez que su madre le dejaba, hasta que su joven hermano empezó a burlarse de él por ello.

Mycroft le ignoro como de costumbre sabiendo que era una de sus pequeñas rabietas para hacerle enfadar, pero opto por moderarse en su búsqueda del dulce perfecto, aun habría tiempo.

Pasaron los años y junto a su té de las cinco siempre estaba una pequeña porción de tarta de chocolate. Debido a su dieta esos momentos quedaron reducidos al fin de semana y a cuando se quisiera premiar a sí mismo. Lo que solo intensificaba ese grandioso momento.

Se podría decir que la tarta de chocolate paso a ser su delicioso amante, aquel que no conseguía engañar a su hermano, pero si a los demás.

Pasaron más años y nada se interponía entre él y su pequeño secreto, no hasta que cierto detective entro en escena.

Era un detective inspector de Scotland Yard y era el único que parecía aguantar a su hermano, y que incluso se preocupaba por él, por eso Mycroft le hizo una visita, más bien lo secuestro, para agradecerle y alentarle a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, o eso les había dicho a sus hombres, pues desde hacia tiempo Lestrade se había convertido en una especie de obsesión.

No faltaron las cámaras siguiéndole a cada paso, ni su expediente completo en su mesa, el cual le gustaba leerlo cuando tenía tiempo. Mycroft quería probarlo, saber a qué sabia.

Greg Lestrade, Gregory como a él le gustaba llamarle, no pareció importarle su secuestro, es más lo encontró divertido y muy dramático. Mycroft supuso que el que se encontraran en el club Diógenes en vez de en alguna fábrica abandonada ayudo al inspector a estar más tranquilo.

-¿Suele secuestrar a la gente por placer? –Le pregunto Greg lamiéndose los labios con una sonrisa irónica – si quería quedar conmigo solo tenía que pedirlo, no creo que hubieras encontrado una negativa.

Mycroft alzo las cejas con interés y sumamente sorprendido.

-¿Es eso una indirecta, inspector?

Greg se encogió de hombros dándole una sonrisa inclinada.

-Eses tú el que me sigue a cada paso, Holmes –le dijo Greg acercándose a la mesa donde Mycroft estaba apoyado – no soy tan estúpido ¿sabes?

Mycroft se sorprendió, realmente lo hizo, al parecer había vuelto a subestimar un dulce.

-Mycroft, por favor –le pidió con una sonrisa verdadera – me sorprende _Gregory._

-Su hermano tuvo la consideración de advertirme, le tome por loco pero no fue difícil ver las pistas, al fin y al cabo no soy detective inspector por nada.

-No estás molesto –comento Mycroft.

-Curioso mejor dicho –respondió Greg cruzándose de brazos.

-Pregunta pues.

-Han pasado meses desde que conozco a tu hermano, y si quisieras, como él dice, chantajearme para conseguir información sobre él ya lo habrías hecho. Pero en cambio me sigues haya donde vaya. ¿Por qué?

Mycroft bajo la cabeza mordiéndose inconscientemente los labios meditando una respuesta, ¿Qué sería mejor? ¿La verdad o una pequeña mentira?

Pero a Mycroft Holmes no se le conocía por no conseguir lo que quería, no iba a desistir en su empeño de probar a Greg.

-Quiero probarte –dijo con seguridad subiendo la mirada hasta la de Greg.

El inspector volvió a sorprenderle, pues no se asusto ni puso cara de asco como la mayoría hacia, tan solo sonrió, con esa sonrisa perfecta que solo hacia desearlo más. ¿Cómo había llegado a esto?

-Solo tienes que pedirlo –murmuro Greg lentamente.

Mycroft ladeo la cabeza mirándole con curiosidad y sin apartar la mirada de él se inclino sobre su escritorio hasta alcanzar el botón del teléfono.

-¿Si? –pregunto una voz.

-Que nadie nos moleste hasta que yo lo diga –dijo sonriendo a Greg lascivamente.

-Sí señor.

Greg soltó una pequeña risa e inclino la cabeza con diversión.

-Que pronto deduces que voy a dejarte –dijo Greg con una sonrisa – ni siquiera has preguntado.

Mycroft camino hacia el sin bajar la mirada, en su camino se relamió los labios decidiendo que parte del inspector probar primero, sabía que le diría que sí, ¿si no a que fin le seguía el juego?

Llego hasta él y sin decir una palabra coloco sus dos manos en las caderas de Greg, este sin apartar la mirada descanso sus brazos cruzados en el pecho de Mycroft.

-Dígame inspector –murmuro acercándose a su cara y dirigiéndose a su oído - ¿Me dejaría probarle? –susurro a su oído notando como debajo de él Greg se estremecía.

Greg asintió débilmente y Mycroft sonrió triunfante antes de posar sus labios contra el cuello de Greg. Lo beso con cuidado y sin resistirse más lamio una pequeña franja de piel.

Ambos se estremecieron y Mycroft continúo con sus pequeñas lamidas a lo largo de su sabroso cuello. No se había equivocado, Greg sabia estupendamente, y quería más.

Greg no quiso quedarse pasivo en el asusto por lo que él tomo cartas en el asusto llevando los labios de Mycroft a los suyos para devorarle. Eran besos húmedos y hambrientos, llenos de un deseo excitante.

Ambos lucharon con la ropa de cada unos hasta lograr arrancársela, Mycroft recorrió con sus labios el cuerpo de Greg sin decidirse que zona era su preferida. Greg temblaba bajo sus labios y con sus manos acariciaba todo la piel que se le ponía por delante.

Cuando llego el momento de deshacerse de la ropa interior ambos se quedaron quietos un momento contemplándose mutuamente, los dos rieron antes de lanzarse de nuevo piel contra piel.

Cuando Mycroft logro deshacerse de los calzoncillos de Greg lo empujo hasta que este quedara sentado en su silla. Greg respiraba entrecortadamente provocando a su estomago subir y bajar bajo su duro miembro.

Mycroft lo contemplo con deseo mientras el mismo se deshacía de sus propios calzoncillos bajo la atenta y deseosa mirada de Greg, quien se relamió los labios al ver salir la erección de Mycroft al exterior.

-¿Me dejas probarte del todo _Gregory_? –le pregunto con voz grave arrodillándose frente a él.

Greg le miro con los ojos pesado por el deseo y asintió con otra sonrisa torcida que estremeció a Mycroft.

-Lo que quieras Mycroft, lo que quieras.

Mycroft se relamió los labios una vez más y sin pensarlo se la metió entera en su boca. Greg suspiro e inconscientemente alzo sus caderas para profundizar más.

Mientras tanto Mycroft no cabían en sí de su gozo, el pene que tenía en su boca era una maravilla. Tenía un sabor fuerte pero agradable, era la esencia misma del inspector y era glorioso.

Y mientras Mycroft le daba a Greg la mamada de su vida, a la que seguirían muchas más, Mycroft supo que definitivamente había acabado su búsqueda del dulce perfecto. Esta parte de Greg era, y seria, su dulce favorito.

* * *

*-* no se de donde ha salido esto jaja pero espero que os haya gustado :D

¡Breyito espero que te haya gustado! Y siento mi tardanza pero el mundo muggle me ataca y agobia con examenes y trabajos :/


End file.
